Dust to Dust
"Dust to Dust" is the eighteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts out wearing a Juggernaut suit, and takes the role of John Price, attempting to kill Makarov for vengeance. Characters *John Price (playable, W.I.A.) *Yuri (K.I.A.) *Nikolai *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) Plot Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in the Hotel Oasis in the Middle East. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor inside of a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. The player then proceeds up the road, fighting a large army of Makarov's security guards. Eventually the player arrives at the entrance to the hotel, walks up a flight of stairs, and enters an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy chopper fires on them. Price and Yuri are able to destroy the helicopter, but it spins out of control and into the elevator the two are in, destroying their Juggernaut Armor. The elevator then begins to fall and the player must then jump to another elevator shaft, sent by Nikolai. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the 27th floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch up with Makarov and a timer starts. During this time the player must fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a diner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape helicopter then appears and fires at Yuri and Price, partially collapsing the buildings top floor. The player's weapons fall off the edge and the player needs to quickly press the use button to save Price from falling too. Price climbs back onto the floor, but Yuri is wounded; a piece of debris went through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Yuri then tells Price to not worry about him and to not let Makarov get away. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Just as it starts leaving the roof, Price jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The copilot draws his USP .45 but Price hits the co-pilot's hand, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls. Price proceeds to take out a knife and thrust it into the co-pilot's throat, and throws him out of the helicopter as well. Price then takes control of the helicopter, attempting to prevent it from crashing, but to no avail. Price awakes to find himself on a glass ceiling that's cracking. He notices Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a Desert Eagle. Price manages to reach the gun, but Makarov stomps on Price's hand, making Price release the gun, and takes the gun, but before he can execute Price, Yuri arrives just in time and shoots Makarov with his USP. 45, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, but this buys Price enough time to heave himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After stunning Makarov in a quick-time event, Price wraps a steel cord connected to the helicopter around Makarov's neck and strangles him with it. Price is able to break the damaged glass ceiling they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hung and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall as he safely lands on the floor below the roof. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Weapon Loadout M60e4 M4A1 w/ Noob Tube Juggernaught Armor Knife Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Unobtainable The following are found in level but cannot be kept or picked up Weapon mk46 large.png|Yuri's MK46 w/ Silencer, Grip and a Hybrid Sight. Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45, used by Yuri to shoot Makarov near the end of the mission, and by the helicopter pilot attempting to kill Price. Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle, used by Makarov attempting to shoot Price and shoots Yuri instead near the end of the mission. Intel 44. After going up the escalator, make a U-turn and look for a bar. The intel is on top of the bar. 45. You'll exit an elevator, and immediately hang a left and keep going until you find a room. Enter the room and find the intel waiting on a poker table. 46. Spot Makarov in the lobby area, but instead of pursuing, head to the right and hug the wall until you find a bar. The final piece of intel is on the bar's top. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Dust To Dust - Mission 16 - Scout Leader Achievement/Trophy guide Intel locations Gallery Mw3-DusttoDust-Gameplay.jpg|Yuri wearing the Juggernaut Armor. File:Yuri holding MK46.jpg|Yuri's MK46 w/ hybrid scope, silencer and grip. File:MakarovMW3aiming.png|Makarov aiming at Price with a Desert Eagle File:Makarovkillsyuri.png|Makarov shoots Yuri in the head, instantly killing him. File:MakarovCorpseMW3.png|Makarov's corpse after being killed by Price. Transcript Achievements/Trophies This is the End (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Who Dares Wins (40 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. The Best of the Best (100 / Gold trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Trivia *If the player uses the movement keys/left analog stick while sitting in the falling helicopter, Price will move the cyclic stick. However, this has no effect on the helicopter's movement. *Even if the truck where Price and Yuri stay before starting the assault was actually driven in reverse by someone helping them, once the player is out he can see that there's no one at the driving position. *Though Price is wearing a Juggernaut's helmet before being attacked in the elevator, he is wearing his trademark boonie hat after the Little Bird crashes. *Price was originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. **In addition, some of Price's sound files have Yuri speaking instead. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player's reflection can be seen. *This is the first campaign mission in the entire ''Call of Duty'' series where the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This mission is similar to "No Russian" where the player have a chance to massacre civilians while killing the mercenaries. *When wearing the Juggernaut armor, Yuri walks very calmly and shoots anything in his path, similar to Makarov and his men in No Russian. *This is also the only ending in the Modern Warfare series where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and is not present. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series, and the first time which isn't a flashback and he speaks, the first two times were flashbacks which were "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill". *Price's reflection is actually loaded from a Bink Video file named "dubai_reflection.bik". **In the Wii version of the game, the reflection is not present. *This is the third mission in Modern Warfare 3 where the playable character speaks during the mission, the first being "Iron Lady" in which the AC-130 Gunner speaks, and the second being "Blood Brothers" when Yuri explains to Price why Makarov knows him shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission where Yuri makes a personal appearance as an NPC in Modern Warfare 3, although he is briefly seen in the Prologue and in the cutscene of "Persona Non Grata" *This is the only mission in Modern Warfare 3 where Price is playable. *Dust to Dust is the only Task Force 141 mission where Task Force 141 is not Disavowed and Yuri is an NPC. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *The title is a reference to the quote "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by Russian Loyalists after killing the main antagonist. *This is the only mission set in the year 2017. *If the player gets kicked out by the co-pilot and falls to their death, the message will show "Makarov got away". *After the Little Bird crashes next to the elevator, Price's helmet breaks and both his and Yuri's Juggernaut suits starts burning. Oddly enough, the fire extinguishes by itself, without leaving any evident damage on the armors. Despite this, Yuri says that the armors are totally broken and proceeds removing his and Price's suits entirely. *When Yuri finishes removing Price's Juggernaut armor in the elevator, his MK46 has a Grip, Suppressor, and what appears to be a Hybrid Sight. However, during the Juggernaut sequence, Yuri's MK46 only appears to have a Grip attached. *Yuri's MK46 has a silencer that does not seem to work at all and he does not appear to hold the gun's Grip. *When Price takes out his lighter, there is a Task Force 141 symbol on its side. *During the briefing scene, there is a picture of Lev Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops on the upper left. *This is the only ending mission in the Modern Warfare series that does not have the word "game" in the title. *This is the only mission in Modern Warfare 3 to feature white Little Birds. *Although the player wears a Juggernaut suit, the player can still die from overcooking a grenade. *When Price looks at the reflection of himself in the glass, blood starts dripping from his face, but his face is clean. *If the player fails to jump off the lift, he will fall to the very bottom of the hotel instead of the screen turning black. *When Price is running to the roof and towards Makarov's Helicopter, the hand animation while running is similar to that of "The Hornet's Nest" in Modern Warfare 2, when Roach jumps for the Pavelow at the end of the level. *Makarov's name is green when he speaks during the loading screen. *The player reloads the PKP Pecheneg in this mission much faster than normal. *The Arabic text in this level is incorrect; While Arabic words are supposed to be read/written from right to left with certain letters connecting, in this level the words are written from left to right with no letters connecting. **This is interesting, as the Arabic characters used in "Return to Sender" and the multiplayer map Bakaara are correct. *This is the only final mission in the Call of Duty series where the player is the only survivor of the conflicting forces. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141